Tangled Destines
by Utena Neo Violet
Summary: Quatre finds himself alone and bored wile the others are on a trip. What happens when he gets an unexpected visitor? Shōnen-ai . Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled Destines**

He had, had sex with Trowa, and Duo, even Heero when they had been on earth together. But that was during the war, just to relieve stress. Now he found himself longing for someone to have a lasting relationship with.

"Heero has Trowa, and Duo has Wufei. But what about me?" He thought out loud, as he walked out into his BIG back yard. Quatre was great full however, for the fact that his four friends still lived with him. His house on Earth that he spent most of his time in was extremely large, and it would be just too lonely if not for his friends. But when the lights went out, he felt like he was in a different universe. Quatre stopped by a large rose bush and looked up at the over cast sky and sighed.

"When will they be back? I'm bored." He mumbled to himself. Then the sky became as black as Wufei's hair, and lighting flashed. "Holly crap, that was fast!?" Quatre looked at the sky confused. "I better get inside." But just as he began to head in, he was struck to the ground by some unknown force. When the dust cleared Quatre lay on the ground unconscious, with a young man not much older then himself on top of him.

Some time later:

"What happened?" Quatre mumbled rubbing his head as he sat up on the couch in the large living room of his estate. "Huh? But how?"

"I see you're awake." Came a gentle male voice from behind the blond ex-pilot. "I'm glad, I thought you might have been really hurt, you were out so long." A try with a tea pot and two cups was set on the table in front of Quatre. "I brought you inside, seeing as how I was the one that landed on you. And you wer out cold." Quatre looked up at the man as he pored some tea for them.

"T-Trowa?" But he quickly shook his head, as the man looked up at him confused. Trowa had brown hair and bright green eyes, this man's hair was an off black, and had silver eyes as Quatre now saw. Or so he assumed as half of his face was counseled by his dark hair, much like his friend Trowa, hence the confusion. "Um… who are you?" Quatre asked tenitevly.

"Oh forgive me. My name is Allelujah, Allelujah Haptism." And he gave Quatre a warm gentle smile. "And you are?" He asked in return.

"Quatre Raberba Winner." Was the reply as a hot cup of tea was handed to him and he took a sip. "It's good."

"Well it doesn't take a genius to boil water and add a tea bag." Allelujah joked. He then took a sip himself. He was kneeling on the floor opposite of Quatre, before he decided to ask a question. "Where am I?"

Quatre looked up at him a moment a little confused. "You're on Earth."

"Really? I mean I got a chance to watch the news and there was mention of any conflicts, anywhere."

"Allelujah, there hasn't been any major conflicts on Earth for almost 2 years now."

"What do you mean? I was just taking part in an armed intervention yesterday."

"What?" The blond looked at him strangely. And Allelujah covered him mouth realizing he had said too much. "You do know the year is After Colony 198 right?" Quatre inquired.

"No it's not!" The other protested.

"So what year is it?"

"2308." Was all the dark hair boy offered.

"Do you think it's possible you were thrown into another dimension?" The former pilot of Sand Rock offered in reply to his response.

"Are you crazy?"

"Ether I am or you are. But if you ask anyone about a war they will tell you it ended about 2 years ago. And tell you the year is AC 198." Quatre looked at him calmly prepared to explain his perqlyuer conclusion.

"So… what made you come to that conclusion?"

"Well if it's one thing I have learned from working with Sand Rock, it's that a lot of strange things happen around Gundams. So it's not out of the realm of possibility." Quatre said with a smile.

"Gundam?" That word caught Allelujah's attention. "Do you mean you have piloted one?"

"Yes, it's no secret that my friends and I were gundam pilots during the last 2 wars. Unfortunately to keep the peace we gained, we had to destroy our Gundam partners." Quatre said sounding sad remembering the day he, Trowa, and Duo detonated theirs.

"I see, well I too am a Gundam Meister…" He was cut off before he could continue.

"A what?"

"A Gundam Meister. It's a term used for people picked by Vada to pilot a Gundam."

"Now I know you really ARE from another world." Quatre giggled and Allelujah smiled.

"My gundam's name is Kyrios. And yours was Sand Rock right?" Quatre confirmed his question with a nod. "Well all I remember was looking over Kyrios and getting in the cockpit, after that I kindda blacked out. Next thing I know I'm laying on an unconscious blond boy I've never seen before." Quatre blushed a bit the way he said it, and took another sip of the now cooling tea. "So Quatre, do you live here all alone?" The way he spoke the younger boys name mad him shiver, but he didn't know why.

"No, my friends live here too." He replied once he recovered. Such a strange reaction to have to a person one had just met. "They are away for the time being though."

"Why didn't you go with them? I mean instead of staying here?"

"Well not only do I still have work to do but…" The blond paused a moment. "It's more of a couples' thing." And he looked down at the dark liquid in his cup.

"I see. Hard to believe someone like doesn't have a girl friend."

"I guess, but I'm the heir of the Winner family. So as such I don't have all that much free time. The time I do have I just want to relax." Quatre replied and drank more of the tea, it was still good even cold.

"Heir?" Allelujah echoed. "Is your family important here?"

"Yes." Quatre replied with a small smile. "My family had a large hand in the creation of the space colonies."

"Space colonies?" Allelujah sounded fascinated. But then this was all new to the pilot of Kyrios. "In my world we have things called low orbital towers. They are used for collecting sun light for solar energy and that is also how people get into space."

"So there are stations at the end of these towers?" Quatre inquired, as it seemed only logical, why else use them to reach space.

"Yes." Was the simple reply. "So how long has it been since these colonies came on line?"

"About 198 years."

"Oh I get it AC 198, ok."

"Yes… well I guess we should find you a room then." Quatre smiled setting his cup down and standing up.

"Huh?" Allelujah looked at him confused. "A room?"

"Well yah. What you think I was gona kick you out?" Quatre chuckled a bit.

"Well, honestly… yah."

"Nonsense, I have plenty of room. Besides this is all new for you. Come follow me." Quatre motioned for the taller boy to follow.

"Ok" So he did after setting his cup down also. Allelujah followed Quatre up to the second floor and he pointed out the occupied rooms.

"That one is Duo and Wufai's room." Pointing to this first room at the top of the stair on his left. "And that is Heero and Trowa's." He pointed to the first one on the right. He then walked a few doors more. "And this is my room." It was about two rooms away from the others on the right. And they were big rooms, five on each side.

"Why are you so far down the hall?" Allelujah inquired.

"Well I want to give my friends their privacy." Allelujah then opened one of the doors to an empty room and looked in flipping on a light.

"These rooms are huge. How could they not have their privacy? Even if you were right next door?" Allelujah sounded a little irritated. And Quatre was a little taken back. Allelujah noticed this and apologized. "I'm sorry. But it seems you isolate yourself for no reason. I think I'll that this one." He put his hand on the door at the very end of the hall on the right side, next to Quatre's. He then moved and closed the door of the one across from Quatre's room on the left after shutting the light off. Then tried to open his door but he couldn't. Quatre giggled a bit.

"Allelujah…" And he pulled the door out toward him with a smile.

"But the other one pushed in word." Allelujah spoke his confusion.

"I know, it's kindda strange to have the doors on one side open in word and the doors on the other side open out word. But what can you do? It's no big deal anyway." Quatre yawned a bit covering his mouth. "I'm calling it a night. Sleep well ok. 'Cause tomorrow I'm taking you shopping."

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Well who knows how long you will be here, or…" Quatre's words trailed off.

"Yah I guess your right." Allelujah looked at the floor he knew exactly what Quatre was gona say, and he was right. "Buy the way…" He spoke up before Quatre entered his room. "When will your friends be back?"

"Well it's a two week thing and they've been gone for about 5 days." Quatre shrugged. "Well night Allelujah." And with that he entered his room, but not before he herd…

"Night Quatre." And both doors were closed.

Alle's room:

Allelujah closed his door after saying good night to his new friend. His head was reeling from all this. Was it truly possible to be in a world with out war? The exact thing he and the other Gundam Meisters had been fighting for back home.

"I wonder if I'll ever see them again?" He asked himself out loud sitting on the soft bed and looking into the mirror on the wall. He hadn't turned the light on but the open certens let in the moon light as it rose into the still early night sky.

"Would it really be so bad if you didn't?" Allelujah looked up to see his alter ego Hallelujah smirking back at him from said mirror. He had a bad habit of showing up when he wasn't wanted. "I mean look at this place… it's huge, there's no war here, not to mention the little blond boy is kindda cute." He chuckled darkly.

"Shut up Hallelujah! I don't want to hear it."

"Weather you want to hear it or not it's true. It's how you really feel deep down inside. And you know it." He growled.

"Shut UP!" Allelujah cried. He was so loud infact that Quatre actually herd him though the wall and became a little concerned. Allelujah was unaware of just how loud he was till Quatre came and knocked on his door.

"Allelujah?! Are you ok?" Quatre's worried voice was herd on the other side of the door. It was supprizzing Allelujah herd him as he was covering his ears trying to block out Hallelujah's words.

"Huh?"

"I said are you ok?"

"Oh yah Quatre I'm fine, sorry to alarm you. I'll be just fine." Kyrios' pilot tried to reassure the blond with out having to get up and open the door.

"Well ok if you're sure then, good night again." And with that he returned to his room. Allelujah sighed. He felt a little sad that he had yet to realy tell his new friend about himself, what he was, other then a mister. Though it was only their first day together they would have plenty of time to talk tomorrow. Hallelujah laughed at him in the back of his mind. He undressed down to his boxers before jetting under the blankets and falling asleep rather quickly. Wile Hallelujah's image lingered in the mirror and smirked at him with his golded eye.

Quatre's room:

Quatre retuned to his room after checking on his friend, he had only just changed into his pajamas when he hurd the comation.

"I really hope he's ok." He sat on his bed and stared out the window. "I can't imagen what it's like to be all alone in such a new place. I mean another WORLD intierly." Quatre looked out at the moon for a few mnots then desided to let it go as he did say he was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled Destines – time to shop**

The next morning about 10am Allelujah was awoken to the sound of a knock on his door. He tiredly opened his eyes and the knock cam again.

"Ok ok…" He mumbled sitting up and then slowly making his way to the door. He opened it to find Quatre smiling brightly at him. "Huh?"

"Rise and shine. Today we go shopping… remember?" Quatre finally opened his eyes to look at his sleepy friend. He tried hard to suppress the blush that creped across his cheeks when he realized Allelujah was hardly dressed, and forced his eyes away. "Well breakfast is almost ready. Why not get dressed and come join me, 'k? All righty." And with that he went on his way down the hall, and then the stairs.

"How is he so cheerful so early?" Alle muttered closing the door to get dressed. He considered taking a shower but seeing as he didn't have any clean clothes it would be pointless. Besides his clothes were still fairly clean. "You know I really haven't gotten such a relaxing sleep in a wile." He commented as he slipped back into his clothes and brushed his hair down.

Moments later Allelujah was down stairs walking into the dining room, and he was greeted with a worm smile from Quatre.

"Morning sleepy head. If we wait too long there won't be any good stuff to choose from left."

"It's ok… I some times don't get to sleep that long myself. Hmmm? Why is there a sail or something?" Alle was a little confused.

"Yeah, but it's not the only store, so if you wanna take it easy we don't have to leave right away. It's just I think the stuff this store sells would look exceptionally good on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah their fashions look best on the taller sort." Quatre smiled still. "Oh and feel free to eat what ever you want I forgot to ask what you liked."

"This all looks great, thanks Quatre." Allelujah found some bacon and eggs and sat across from his host to eat.

After Breakfast:

"Ok, well shall we go?" Quatre inquired. "It'll be like a little tour." He smiled.

"Sure, sounds fun." Allelujah replied.

With that Quarte got his wallet and keys. He told his servants they would be gone most of the day and probably would not be needing them for the rest of the night. So once their morning chores were done they could leave.

"Excuse me Master Quatre." An older man with short graying blond hair approached him. "Would u not like me to drive you and your friend today?"

"No thank you Joseph. I really don't know how long we will be in each store. We'll just take the Bentley, so take the day off like the others."

"Thank you sir." Joseph bowed and left the 2 now standing at the door to the garage.

"Wow driver and every thing." Allelujah mused out loud.

"I really only use him when I go out on official meetings and such." Quatre replied opening the door to the garage. There was esaly room for 6 cars.

"Wow… How many cars to u have?"

"Well some belong to my friends. So in actuality only 2." The blond smiled. "And since they went off together they took Wufei and Heero's cars."

"I see, still wow." The Gundam Mister was still a little in awe as Quatre walked over to a shiny black Bentley and opened the door.

"Allelujah!"

"Huh? Oh right." He smiled a rather goofy smile and made his way to the passenger side getting in as Quatre started the car. And once he got in Quatre slowly pulled out on to the street. "So Quatre if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" It was a question he wanted to ask the blond ever since they met but never found the right time to ask.

"I'm 19 for another month or so, and you?"

"20."

"So u not much older then me and my friends." Quatre smiled.

"Hey Quatre..."

"Yeah?"

"I've herd you mention your friends a lot. Would you mind telling my about them? I'll tell you about mine in return." Allelujah smiled back and Quatre nodded in agreement as the car sped up as he pulled on to the main street.

"Well what do you wanna know?"

"I don't know. You said you all fought in the last 2 wars, right? And they piloted Gundams as well. So tell me about them, if you can I mean."

"Well it's hardly a secret anymore." Quatre began. "There were 5 gundams from 5 different colones made by 5 scientist. Each one with a specialty. Gundam 01 also known as Wing Gundam was piloted by Heero Yue. He's the strong silent type. Wing could transform into a jet and was the fastest of the gundams expesaly after it's upgraded wing thrusters. "

"Hay Kiryos can do that too." Allelujah piped in.

"Yeah?" Quatre was intrigued at the thought of 2 similar mobile suits from two totally different worlds. And he went into a few more specifics of wing as they neared the boutique the blond spoke of earlier. "Here we are."

Allelujah looked out the window at the sign above the door curiously.

"They sell men's clothes here?" He questioned tho Quatre was already out of the car and didn't hear him. "Oi!" He called trying to get the others attention from behind the Bentley door but to no avail, so he had no choice but to follow. Even tho he swore it looked like a place that only sold woman's clothes. He was suprized when he entered how ever, it had a fair selection of fancy and dress casual men's clothes as well as woman's.

"Hi." Quatre greeted the staff there as he passed. He was clearly a regular here. "Well Allelujah, see anything you like?"

"Uh well... I'm not really the shopping type." The tall boy scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed He also noted a few girls looking their way and giggling. He blushed some and looked away caseing them to giggle more.

"Good morning Mr. Winner." A cute sales girl greeted them, she had short blond hair with a blue flower clip holding her bangs back, and her name tag read 'Sara'.

"Morning Sara." Quarta nodded her way. "I'm looking for something for my friend Allelujah here. He's new in town."

"Can do." She chirped and went to the back and came back quickly with a few things that might look good on the tall Kyrios pilot.

"Here, why not try them on? Thanks Sara."

"Any time sir." And Sara left to attend to other things but not without a lingering look at Alle before he disappeared into the changing room.

"Well?" Quatre called to him.

"I- I don't know, I mean it fits but..."

"Well let me see." And without warning the small blond joined Allelujah in the dressing room startling the man casing him to bump into the wall making a bit of a racket. But no one came to investigate. Lucky them. "Looks good on you. Lets get it and go ya? There's a lot more to see." Alle only nodded in agreement once he calmed down. Quatre seemed kinda forward but at the same time so innocent like he didn't even realize what he was doing. Maybe he didn't. It was gonna take some getting uset to on his part that was for sure. He also had to realize, here he was not part of Celestial Being, in fact there was no such thing and he could actually relax with no wars or conflicts. Once Alle changed back into his clothes the 2 walked to the counter with their rather small perches.

"Will this be all?" It was Sara again.

"Yes, your suggestion was very helpful." Quatre smiled back at her. As she rung up the clothes Sara was admiring Alle's chiseled form, under his tight shirt. Alle was of course oblivious to this, but Quatre notesed and gave hear a playful, "for shame" look. And she blushed some, finishing up and folding the clothes into a bag neatly. And the 2 boys exited the shop and got back into the Bentley tossing the bag in the back seat. "Ok now it's your turn Alle." Quatre turned to the other already with a nickname a trait acquired from Duo. "I told you about one of my friends."

"Ok." Allelujah smiled. "Well GN-001 Gundam Exia was piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. He's the quiet type, and the youngest of the team."

"What does the GN before the number stand for?" The blond asked as he again pulled out into traffic.

"Oh it's a reference to the GN drives or souler reactors..." Allelujah then began to tell Quatre what he could of the GN drives and their uses as camouflage and defensive shields as well as prepulsion.

"Interesting."

"Yeah but they can only be made under the right circumstances. But now it's your turn." Alle finished with a small laugh.

"Ok then..." Quatre began turning into the Mall's parking lot. "Well 02 Gundam Deathscythe, was piloted by Duo Maxwell, and it's main beam weapon resembled the reaper's scythe earning it's pilot the nick name The God of Death. It also possessed wing like shields called hyper jammers that made it invisible to radar. And almost invisible to the naked eye in space." He looked around for a spot as he told of the stealth Gundam. He found one about halfway back in the parking lot and he smiled at his friend. So Alle decided to continue as they got out and began to walk to the mall entrance.

"Lets see, GN-002 was Gundam Dynames piloted by Lockon Stratos, he was the oldest of us at 24."

"Really? We are all the same age, you know give or take a few months here and there." Quatre smiled walking next to his tall friend.

"Yeah? What about the others?"

"Others?"

"Well you guys had support yeah?"

"Oh yes but for each of us it was different. We wernt really a team at the beginning. And their ages varied. But tell me more about Dynames."

"Ok... Well Lockon's specialty was sniping, both in and out of his Gundam, hence his code name." Alle smiled thinking of his friend.

"Code name? Did you all have one?" Quatre looked interested, none of his friends used code names that weren't later use as their true name. Allelujah nodded in response to the others question. "What's yours?"

"You already know it." He smiled.

"Oh..." Quatre looked a little sad and Alle couldn't fiager out why at first. It wasn't till the cold air of the mall hit him that so did the answer.

"Oh, um, but in my case it was also my real name." Alle explained hastily, and Quatre looked at him a little confused but at the same time not really. So Alle felt the need to explain. "See I'm an ofren and wile I was at the facility in the HRL I met a girl named Mari and she gave me my name. The only one I've ever known." Quarte smiled at the cuteness.

"Ok so it's my turn then." Quatre thought as they came to the main therow fair of the mall and Alle saw they were on the second floor. It was a nice looking mall and not the kind that catered to only rich people ether, just ur normal mall with it's normal mall traffic, of families with kids and groups of friends both male and female roaming around. The Kyrios piolet could smell food drifting from down stairs. They were near the elivader and a large opening in the floor surrounded by a railing offering a look at the shops below. Quatre smiled walking up next to Alle to look over the railing too.

"03 Gundam Heveyarm held the most artillery. And was piloted by Trowa Barton. He looks a lot like you, only with brown hair and green eyes. He's really quiet too like Herro."

*Probably why the two of them make such a good couple.* The Blond thought to himself. He had quit a big crush on the tall boy since their first meeting, that continued to this day, but he was far to shy to say so, and now he was out of reach. But it didn't bother him as much as one would think because they were still friends and saw each other on a pretty regular bases, with the exception of this particular week.

Alle turned with a smile finding it a little funny that there was someone that resembled him in this world and who also piloted a Gundam

"Well GN 003 is my Gundam Kyrios I pretty much told you about it. My Gundam was built for speed." Quatre had started walking to the right around the railing to the large department store across from where they came in as Allelujah spoke.

"Well 04 was my Gundam Sandrock." Quatre smiled remembering his partner. "He was a little slow being hevaly armored and such. It was funny, the gundams seemed to have a mind of their own sometimes. Well this store has some nice stuff, shoes and everything you could need."

"JC Penny's?" Alle looked at the sign. "Funny, I've actually herd of this chain."

"So you have it back in your world too? That's interesting, I wonder how similar they are."

"Not sure, never went there." The taller boy chuckled making his companion giggle a little as well, tho he wasn't sure why. Then he was drawn to the shirts nice looking casual shirts. Quatre smiled and went to help his friend pick out something that would look good on him. He was good at that. Having so many sisters and such. After a few minuets of looking Alle had handful of shirts to try on and the two meandered over to the changing rooms, piking up a pair of jeans and a belt on the way. "Oh yeah almost forgot, there was one more Gundam on the team. GN 005 Gundam Virtue. That's our heavy armerments Gundam With GN cannons on it's shouldersrs and a GN bazookaka, it packs a punch, it's pilot is Tieria Erde. He's on the quiet side not very soshable ether."

"Wait what about 004?" Quatre questioned as the other entered one of the changing stalls.

"Oh yeah, give me a sec." Alle said as he started to undress and try on what they had picked out. "I rather wait till we're out of here, if that's ok?" He may not have been in his world but he didn't like the idea of talking about Virtue's secret where he couldn't see he other people around them.

"No problem i mean don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"Well is there any more in your team?"

"Just one and the pilot's kinda similar to the pilot of Virtue." Quatre giggled thinking of his friend WuFai. "05 Shenlong Gundam pilot Chang WuFai. Hey you gonna show me how they fit? Or is that a secret too?" Quatre giggled again. Caseing Alle to smile too tho he couldn't see.

"Ok ok." So the tall pilot stepped out of the stall blushing slightly, Quatre only smiled they did a good job at finding clothes together.

"I'm gonna have to take u shopping with me all the time from now on." Throw out the little fitting sessionon Quatre told Alle a little more about Shenlong Gundam and the people that builtlt the 5 mecas. Alle was rather intrigued by the differences and similarity in the 2 worlds. After a little more shopping they stopped at the food court on the lower level just outside the JC Penny entrance for a soda, nether was really too hungry after their big breakfast a few hours prier. "So what is it about this 004 that you didn't want to talk about earlier?" The small blond asked looking around and with no one really close enough to hear thought he'd venter to ask.

"Well..." The other began heatently. "It's kind of a secret so..."

"Well if you don't want to tell me you don't have too. I understand. I mean our gundams are common knowledge around here so I have nothing to worry about." Quatre smiled and Alle smiled back.

"I can tell ya it has the same pilot as Virtue."

"So there is only 4 Gundam pilots in ur world then?" and Alle nodded. after they finished their drinks Quatre led the taller boy to another store.

"So Quarte tell me a little more about yourself, like ur family." Allelujah inquired. Quatre giggled a bit.

"I'm the youngest of 30 kids." The Kyrios pilot nearly chocked on the air he was breathing. "All sisters."

"Y-you have 29 older sisters?" He was stunned to put it milledly. The blond smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Your yankin' my chain right?"

"Not at all. What reason would I have to do that?"

"30..." Was all he could manage.

"Yeah well..." Quatre scratched the back of his head as Alle went into a another dressing room. He then explain the difficulty woman had giving birth on the colonys and his family was the only one that didn't adapt, so he and his sisters were all test tube babes and he told the other of the Magunots. "What about you Alle?"

"Well I already told u all there is, that I can remember anyway."

"Oh that's not true..."Hallelujah piped in from his subconscious intent of ruining his nice day. But he was paid no mind.

A few hours had gone by, it was easy to lose track of time in such a place. Quarte had also gotten Alle a cell phone. Alle was starting to think his friend just liked to shop, witch was a good guess.

"Hey Alle how about we see a movie wile we're here?" The blond smiled sweetly and how could Alle say no?

"Sure, a movie sounds good." He smiled and they were about to get to the theater.

"Oh wait." Quatre lifted the bags he was carrying and Alle looked at his own and the both chuckled a little.

"What's say we drop these at the car first?"

"Good idea." Quatre concurred, and that was what they did. Then they proseded to the theater.. "I hope we get lucky and find something that starts soon."

"Yeah, but if not I wouldn't mind just renting something to watch at home." Quatre giggled at Allelujah calling his house home. It was nice to know his new friend was comfortable enough in his place to call it home weather her realized it or not. Once at the theater they found a movie that sounded good, a comedy. They got some drinks and a big tub of popcorn, and went in.

after the move the pair walked out and stretched their arms. Quatre looked up throw the parsely glass ceiling and it was clear the sun was starting to set.

"So anything else? Or should we just go home?" The little blond inquired.

"Home's good." Alle yawned a bit. "Would you like me to drive Quatre?"

"No, I mean u don't have a license here, so it wouldn't be a good idea." He smiled. "Don't worry we can worry about stuff like that another day." The two boys got in the Bentley and drove back the the Winner estate. Once there Quatre helped his guest with the bags, and Alle proseded to put them away.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower." He mentioned off hand as he was helped with his task of storing his new things.

"Ok well I was gonna order pizza in a bit is that ok?"

"Sure."

"Any particular kind."

"No any is good for me."

"Ok, well if u need anything I'll be in the living room, I'm just gonna crash on the sofa." The little blond laughed, it was almost a giggle. He then left the taller boy to his shower.

After a nice refreshing shower Alle went and joined the other in the living room and they both had some pizza. And watched some show called 'Star Gate: SG1'. Soon after witch the 2 decided to go to bed.

"Good night Allelujah."

"Night Quatre."

I hope that was worth the wait. I have not even started the next chapter so it might be a wile. Goddess knows how long it took just to finish this chapter. But that's because I'm lazy. But now I need an idea.


End file.
